Resurfacing Memories
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: After an accident has left Lincoln in the hospital, he has a strange dream that shows him the moment he died in his last life. Upon awaking, his mind is a mess of different memories from both life times. Sorting though these memories allows Lincoln to paint like he used to and made him remember a promise he made. A promise he intends to keep
1. Chapter 1

Resurfacing Memories

* * *

 _"_ _Hans…Hans wake up" A sweet voice calls out to me, rousing me from my uncomfortable sleeping arrangement._

 _"_ _M'rnin" I mutter as my eyes flutter open, meeting the gaze of the most beautiful woman I could ever Imagine._

 _The way her hair shines in the morning sunlight, gives her an almost ethereal aura. Her vibrant blue eyes sparkle with kindness and love, making my heart melt as I stare into them. A simple brush of her hand against my skin, sends tingles down my spine. I am with the woman of my dreams_

 _"_ _You're finally awake, you feel asleep in your studio again. You're covered in paint again" she says with a kind chuckle_

 _"_ _Well, So I did. Good morning to you too. My angel" I say while sitting up and glancing around the messy room_

 _The studio is cluttered with canvases, some with half completed sketches and others with completed portraits on them. Boxes of art supplies crowd the corners of the room, reminding him to stop buying in bulk. In the centre of the room, is a portrait of a boy with white hair and buckteeth. It was smiling at, like it was unknowingly telling him his future._

 _"_ _Why do you think Sophia? You like my latest portrait, or do you think I should scrap it?" I ask, side hugging my wife._

 _"_ _It's lovely Hans but what was the inspiration behind it" Sophia asks_

 _"_ _I'm not sure, it was simply stuck in my and I needed to paint it" I respond, pulling off my paint covered shirt._

 _I change into a orange button up shirt with blue pants, once again totally unware of the future being foreshadowed. I lean over to kiss my wife on the cheeks, moving into the kitchen for a wonderful breakfast._

 _"_ _Hans, can you go down to the store and grab a few things for me?" Sophia asks me once I am done eating._

 _"_ _Sure. I'll be back soon" I say, rinsing off the plate before I leave._

 _I go out to my garage, hoping on my bike to ride to the store. Not that we couldn't afford a car, I simple prefer to ride everywhere I go. As I pull out of the driveway, ringing the bike's bell and waving to my wife. There is a horrible screech of tires, pulling my attention to the car barrelling straight into me._

 _"_ _HANS, LOOK OUT!" I hear Sophia call out to me, just a second too late_

 _The car hits me dead on, sending me over the hood of it. My bike going under the tires, landing in a twisted heap next to me. My body had it the ground with a loud crunch, crimson liquid beginning to pour out of the hole my ribs hand caused._

 _Soft hands cradled me in my dying moments, Sophia's sobs echoing in my ear. The pain made it extremely hard to breath, as did the ribs that had probably poked a hole in my lung. As I lay dying on the sidewalk, the sound of ambulance sirens wailing in the distance. I leaned up to Sophia, whispering to her gently_

 _"_ _I promise you my angel, I promise to find you in my next life" I promise her before dying in her arms._

 _I died that day as Hans Strakenburg, aged 26. I was quickly reborn as Lincoln Loud, my memories of my previous life gone but not forgotten. I will not forget my promise_

* * *

Lincoln awakes from his surreal dream, his face drenched in a cold sweat. His head throbs in pain and his vision blurs for a few seconds as he adjusts to the waking world. The boy can feel the bandage around his head but has little to no memories of what happened. Like his vision, his other senses seem to kick in after a few seconds of adjustment.

"Am I in the hospital?" Lincoln asks himself, his mind processing the strange influx of memories mulling around in his mind. They range from what he can remember of the accident and something else. Like a life not his own, he remembers living it but it's not his current one.

A gasp draws his attention from his memories, his gaze meeting the nurse's. The nurse seems familiar but foreign to him. The woman walks over to him, clicking on a small rectangular device.

'She must be paging the doctor about me waking up' Lincoln thinks to himself, pondering his memories once again

"Are you ok?" The woman asks in an accented voice, her voice like honey to Lincolns ears

"I'm sorry, it's just that you seem so familiar to me. I can't put my finger on it for the life of me" Lincoln responds, about to ask her but gets interrupted by the doctor's entry. Lincoln watches sadly as the nurse slips out of the room

"Mr. Loud, you're a very lucky young man" The doctor says, pulling the chart from the end of his bed "You've been out for nearly a week now. You had everyone worried"

"Thanks, uh… Can you tell me what happened? I'm having a little trouble remembering the incident" Lincoln asks, rubbing his head in pain

"It's not uncommon for patients to suffer memory loss after an accident. You were unfortunately struck by a car. From what I know, you pushed a little girl out of the way to stop her from getting hurt" The doctor says, doing his standard reflects test to make sure Lincoln's body is still working in proper order

"I remember now, my sister Lana was chasing her escaped frog across the road. Is she alright" Lincoln asked in a slight panic about his younger sibling

"Other than a few scrapes and bruises, she was fine and released to your parents. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to run a few tests before we discharge you, we've already notified your parents to come pick you up" The doctor says "Don't worry the test are non-invasive, you'll be released in no time

True to his word, Lincoln was released to his parents after a few small tests. Being cleared of a concussion, internal bleeding and contusions but they put his leg in a cast, so his broken bones could heal. Giving his strict instructions to not get the cast wet or to try and scratch any itch he might feel.

His parents were happy to have their baby boy back, taking him to the mall to celebrate and thank him for saving Lana's life. They tell him that they'll buy him whatever he wants, within reason of course.

Lincoln and his parents walk around the mall for an hour before Lincoln stopps in front of an arts store. The ashen haired boy is drawn to the store for reason beyond him, feeling an urge to draw and paint.

"Mom… Dad, Can I get some art supplies?" The boy asks innocently, shocking his parents.

"Sure Son" The loud patriarch says, guiding his son into the store

The pair are greeted by a friendly German fellow named Alaric, greeting them in his native tongue at first before repeating in English when he got a confused look from Lincoln's father. The boy on the other hand, shocks both adults by replying in German

" _Good Morning to you sir Alaric, we are here to buy some supplies"_ Lincoln says in not quite perfect German

" _Of course, dear boy but… How do you speak German so well?"_ The man asks

 _"_ _I don't know, it's like I just remember how to speak it from somewhere. By the way, do you sell in bulk"_ The boy asks, tilting his head in a familiar way

"I haven't sold in bulk for a long time, the last time was roughly… Eleven years ago" The man replies in English this time, scratching his chin gently "I suppose I could sell you bulk for cheaper"

The boy smiled, showing off his buckteeth to the man. The old German fellow rang up their purchases. It came out to almost the same prices as Lori's phone would be, the easel pushing it slightly over that amount. All together it was a good haul, the prospect of painting excited the boy

They carried the supplies out to the car with some difficulty, as Lincoln had to balance himself on his crutches and carry the canvases and easel. He managed after a while, bouncing around on the ride home. After a quick discussion, his parent allowed him to set up his easel in the Living room. They didn't want him going up and down the stairs too much, so they allowed the by to sleep in the living room for a while.

"Hey Dude, you're finally awake" Luna said, greeting him as he walked in the door.

"Yeah, Sorry for scaring you guys and all" Lincoln says, rubbing his neck.

"It's no biggie. Say, what you got their Linc?" The rockstar asks, pointing to the items under his arms

"Well, I've decide to take up art. Mom and Dad bought this for me as a thank you for saving Lana" Lincoln says, setting up his stuff in a corner that's relatively out of the way

"That's way cool, what are you gonna paint first?" The rocker asks, catching the attention of a certain pink princess

"I don't know, I'm open to suggestions" Lincoln replies

"Obviously, he's going to pint me first. Isn't that right Linky" Lola says, bounding in from the kitchen

"I'll give it a try. Sit on the couch and try not to move. Ok Lola" Lincoln says, cracking open some paint and a pack of pencils.

The pink clad girl sat on the couch, quickly gussying herself up to be painted. The ash haired boy simply smiled at his sister's antics, pulling out a pencil to sketch her out on the canvas. He had to tell her off a few times for moving too much, but was able to sketch her out easily. That's when his past life begins to shine through, allowing him to paint with the skill of an artist.

Without much through, he gently strokes the canvas with his brush. The mash of Pink, gold and other colours quickly forms into a painting that tells a thousand words. The regal pose, the glimmer of mischief in her eye are captured in the portrait. Causing those who watch him paint to gasp in shock. By the time he's done, his sisters had begun to crowd around him.

"Linky It's beautiful" Lola says with tears in her eyes, taking off her crown in humility to the painting that portrayed her. Feeling as if she was not beautiful enough to even be near such art. Not that the young girl really knew art.

His family sung his praise, congratulating him on finally found his talent. Even the always competitive Lynn congratulated him, still calling him a wimp for being an artist but sounding proud while doing it. Even with all the joy, the boy felt something missing. Feeling a hole in his heart, the boy yearns for something.

'I should be happy, but I feel wrong, like something isn't right' The boy thought to himself, determined to find his missing spark

* * *

A/N – Hey guys, I thought for my third Loud House fic. I thought I'd change up from the more violent stories to something little sappier. I haven't ever really written a story about past lives and I am not actually sure how much art supplies cost so. Forgive me for any mistakes I have made.

I will warn you know that this story will contain a relationship between an older woman and Lincoln. For now, I will try and keep it T rated, but if you do not like that it might change. I kindly suggest you leave and find something you do like. Also there will be no loudcest in this story unfortunately

As always, I am open to questions you might have, any suggestion from you guys on what you'd like to see in the story, any criticism you might have or any ways I might be able to improve. Please leave a review and I will try to respond to them in the next chapter.

Thank you, for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Resurfacing Memories

* * *

"Lisa, Can I talk to you for a sec" Lincoln says as he gently knocks on the young scientist door. He didn't want to disturb his sister if she was busy with some important project. A loud boom erupted from inside the room, making him worry for his second youngest sibling

"Enter Sibling" The girl called out with a grunt

As Lincoln walks in, he sees Lis sweeping up some broken glass with a dust pan and broom. The boy feels bad for causing trouble for his younger sister, something he was not unfamiliar with, but he needs her help.

"Lisa, what do you know about past lives and reincarnation?" Lincoln asks as his mind attempted to make sense of the dreams and memories that floated around in his head

"Reincarnation and Past lives, while studied in the scientific forum. They've yet to produce much actual scientific data due to the uncommon nature of the cases. Why do you ask?" Lisa says, her attention peaked by the topic matter.

"After I was hit by the car, I had a strange dream. No…It felt more like a memory, of who I was before I was Lincoln. I was an artist, married but with no kids. My n….name" Lincoln struggled as the memories of his life as Hans rushed forward, the information making him dizzy

He luckily managed to collapse near Lisa's bed, using the small cot to cushion himself. He felt Lisa move over to him, her broom now left abandoned in the centre of the room. He turned to face the young scientist, a smile creeping across his face

"Guess what my little Wunderkind, I remember who I was" Lincoln says, his mind taking aspect from his previous life to fill in the holes he felt inside himself.

"Who…Who were you Lincoln?" The scientist asked out of both concern and intrigue

"I was Hans Strakenburg… I was killed in a hit and run while I was out on my bike. Sophia! Oh god I have to find her, I made her a promise that I would find her in my next life" Lincoln said, almost panicking that he'd failed to keep his promise

"I'll help you find her Lincoln, but I want you to keep a record of things you remember. This could be a huge find, not many case remember this well and none this old" Lisa was rifling through her desk to find a small notepad.

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at the young scientist's antics, watching the young girl fish out the pen and pad. She was already writing down her findings, making the budding artist chuckle. He pulled his sketchpad, his eyes locking on the distracted girl. He sketches out a rough drawing while she's distracted, planning to turn it into a painting later.

"Ok, now let's find this Sophia. Can you give me a first name, last name and date of birth? I will try to look up her records and before you ask, I'm not going to tell you how I have accesses to such things"

"Her name is Sophia Strakenburg, date of birth is April 24th, 1981. I don't know if she changed her name or not" Lincoln says, smiling as an image drifts up from the recesses of his mind.

"Give me a moment to find her" Lisa says, going silent for a few minutes. This gives the young artist time to refine his sketch, his mind sifting through various memories

"Here we go, I've found her. Sophia Strakenburg, Age 33, widow of Hans Strakenburg. Who was killed in a hit and run outside his home. Your information is spot on Lincoln but back to trying to locate her. It seems she still lives in her previous home. I'm guessing you know where at is then" Lisa turns to face her brother, seeing the spot empty

"Thanks Lisa" Lincoln calls as he descends the stairs as quick as he can with his leg in a cast

"Hey Twerp, where's the fire?" Lori asks as he almost runs into her, her face buried in her cell phone

"Oh good, Just the sister I was looking for. I need a huge favour from you, if you don't mind," Lincoln asks, looking up at his big sister

"Sure Linc, what do you need?" Lori asks, looking up from her phone

"I need you to give me a ride, I'd walk but my legs still in a cast. I promise to explain everything after we get there but this is important" Lincoln says, getting ready to beg if she refuses

"Ok, let me just grab my keys" The older girl says, quickly grabbing the keys from the bowl

The car ride is quiet, the loud boy not wanting to let on where they were going. The only time the boy speaks, is to give his sister directions to where he wanted her to go. In the boy's mind, he is going over what he's going to say to his wife or former wife to be correct.

He doesn't want to freak her out or get a door slammed in his face, so he goes over the information he could remember

"Where here Lincoln, mind explaining to me why you wanted me to bring you here" Lori asks, giving the boy a sceptical look

"You'll think I'm crazy or pranking you so not just yet. Plus, I don't know if this is going to work or not. I made a promise and I'm going to fulfil it" Lincoln says, climbing out of vanzilla with his crutches tucked under his arms

He walks towards the house, a feeling of nostalgia hitting him with each step. As he reaches the front door, a sense of confidence fuels him. He raps on the door, propping himself up so he can make a good impression

"Yes, how can I help you" A voice asks him as a beautiful woman opens the doors the door.

This was the very woman had seen upon waking up in the hospital, the woman he'd come here to see. He had wondered why she seemed familiar, now he knows. The woman is Sophia, his wife

"H…. Hi… M…my names L…Lincoln. You m... may remember me from hospital" Lincoln stutters, his previously gained confidence dashed from him.

"Yes, I do remember you. I'm glad to see you up and about" Sophia responds with a gentle laugh. Just like that, the confidence returned

"Thanks, but I'm here regarding another matter. I don't know how to say it so I'm going to just say it. Sophia, It's me… It's Hans" Lincoln says quietly

"W…What?" She asks, confused and slightly upset

"I'm Hans, I was reincarnated as Lincoln Loud. I had forgotten until I got hit by car. Ironic that thig that killed me in my previous life made me remember my previous life" Lincoln rambles on, only to be cut off by the woman

"If this is a joke, it's not very funny. Please go away" She says, turning to slam the door in his face.

 _"Please believe me. Please, my angel"_ Lincoln says in German, making the woman stop

She turns to face him, tears now brimming in her eyes. Lincoln's eyes glance upon the small angel locket sitting upon a silver chain. He smiles, glad that she never took it off.

"I remember when I bought that locket after I'd sold my first painting, the painting of that old ladies Pitbull that refused to stop drooling on the carpet. Do you believe me Sophia, or do I need to dreg up the skinny-dipping incident?" the loud boy says with a chuckle

"It can't… You can't be here" Sophia cries, pulling Lincoln into a hug. They stay in the hug for a full minute until a voice breaks them apart.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Lori says, now staring right at her brother.

* * *

A/N – Hey guys, sorry for the long wait between chapters, I really need to get better at that. Well here's the new chapter for your eye holes… Ignore the Rick and Morty reference. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. If it is… Oh well. I'm not great with pacing. Also, this story will feature a relationship between a boy and an older woman. If ya don't like it, then don't bloody read it

If you guys have any comments, questions or just want to say hello. Don't be afraid to leave me a review or even pm me. I always like talking to my readers, getting feedback n stuff. I will address any questions in the next chapter.

As per usual, I will see y'all in the next chapter

Ciao for now my friends


	3. Chapter 3

Resurfacing Memories

* * *

The silence is insufferable, the tension so thick that it made Lincoln nervous. To his left, His sister Lori sits with an impatient grimace. To the boys right, sits his former wife. Someone he didn't even remember until he woke up from a coma.

"I'm like waiting Lincoln" Lori says, breaking the silence finally

He shifts nervously, taking in deep breath as he begins to explain what he saw while he was in a coma. He stopped a few times to comfort Sophia as he retold his, well Hans's death. He hated seeing his _Angel_ cry as Hans, hating it even more as Lincoln.

"Sophia, I know this is hard to believe. I'm struggling with this myself, trust me. Sometimes, I don't know if I'm Hans or if I'm Lincoln. When I remember things, I question whose memory it is sometimes. I remember sitting on the beach after having been stood up, the time I went to the park to think after I huge argument. That's only a couple, but there is a few that I know for certain who's memory it is. Like I said, I remember skinny dipping in the neighbour's pool while he was away" Lincoln explains, blushing as the memory resurfaces

"So, you have two sets of memories… wait, how old does that make you?" Lori asks curiously.

"I dunno, maybe eleven or maybe thirty-three" Lincoln says with a shrug "Lori, I know this is a lot to take in, but do you believe me?"

"There is way too much detail to your story to be fake and I don't know Sophia but judging by her reaction, I have to believe it's true" Lori says, allowing Lincoln to breath a sigh of relief.

"If you are Hans, can tell me something only he knows. Other than the skinny-dipping story" She asks, seeming to hope that this boy is telling the truth

"Well, I know you have a tattoo about three inches above your…Ehem, lady parts. It's of a king chess piece, I had a matching one in roughly the same place. Except it was a queen chess piece. We got them when we were seventeen, using a fake id" The boy now flushed a deeper red, becoming suddenly interested in the ground

"No way, is that true" Lori asks in disbelief

Sophia nods, turning to face her reincarnated husband. She pulls the boy into another massive hug, almost squeezing the air out of his lungs. The hug persists for a few minutes as the widower cries into Lincoln shoulder.

 _"It's really you?"_ Sophia asks in German

 _"I made you a promise that I would find you and I did. I'm sorry it took me so long, who would have thought it took another car almost killing me to remember my promise"_ Lincoln replies, earning him a playful clip around the ear

"You know we can't pick up where we left off, it's been eleven years and not to mention that you're a child" Sophia says sadly

"I don't care. If I must win you back again, I will, and nothing is going to stop me. Believe it or not, but my feelings for you haven't changed. Please give me a chance, like you did back in high school" Lincoln says, determination burning in his eyes

"Aw that's so sweet Linky" Lori says, watched his declaration

"Thanks Lori, I beg of you to not breath a word of this to anyone. Lisa knows about my past but nobody else must know. Not even bobby can know about this. That's all I'm asking for" The boy begs his sister

"I promise not to tell a soul about this, but only if you let me help you" Lori says, hugging her little brother

"You're the best sister ever Lori" Lincoln says, hugging her tight

"We better get going before people start wondering where we went" Lori says, as she stands up. She pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, handing it to Lincoln. She motioned to the phone in her hand

"You'll probably need a few days to process thing, so I'm going to give you my cell phone number, call me if you want to try again" Lincoln says, scribbling his number on the paper for her _"Goodbye my sweet angel"_

 _"Goodbye my king"_ Sophia takes his number, clutching it to her chest

As they leave, Lincoln turns back to wave to her like he'd done so many times before as Hans

* * *

A/N – Hey sorry for the long wait guys, also sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block is a major bitch to try and work through. Let me know what you guys though of this chapter, again sorry if it's a bit too short for your liking.

Also, this story will most likely stay at a teen rating but there may be mention of sexually explicit moments but not with much detail so don't worry.

 _Bouken Dutch 2.0 – The next few chapters will slow things down, don't you worry._

 _Gamelover41592 – Thanks_

 _364wii – There will be, it's only early in the story mate._

 _Codymitchell1 – Aaaaah_

 _LiteralTrash001 – Good, I hope you will be pleased_

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave to questions, comments, criticisms and such in a review for me to read. I will be sure to address it in the next chapter's author's note.

Ciao for now my friends.


End file.
